Yoko's Worst Nightmare
by x-KCchan-x
Summary: Eigth chapter 'finally' up. With lots of characters (half of which aren't sane) and toture, this could go any way, with it looking especially bad for Yoko.
1. The Day They Meet the New Boys

Disclaimer: Sadly, I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho and even more sadly, Yoko Kurama.  
  
Saku: Hi!! Okay, a little info 'bout this fic; My and my friends make up tons of different Yu Yu Hakusho fics and they always have to do with Hiei, Kurama/Shuuichi, and my favorite, Yoko Kurama. We also like to make are own characters and put them in there too. But Yoko has this one nightmare in every fic and this will be all about it. Plus to let you know, my name, Saku, is also the main character's too. As well as Sakura and Kira.  
  
Chapter One: The day they met the new boys.  
  
Saku: Life is soooooo boring. I wish something exciting for once would happen. All I am is a ditzy redhead that really doesn't so much. I've got two good friends, Sakura and Kira, who like me any ways.  
  
Sakura: * whispering * Saku!! * Looks at Saku who is fast asleep in the middle of class * Wake up!  
  
Saku: * Sleepily * Huuuuh??  
  
Kira: You fell asleep in class again. That's just like you.  
  
Sakura: You need to stop reading so much at night. You don't get enough sleep.  
  
Saku: Really?? I thought I went to bed at 10:00pm last night.  
  
Kira: No. You told us that you read a 300 page book until 12:00am.  
  
Saku: Really??  
  
Sakura and Kira: * sigh* You're hopeless.  
  
Saku: Me sorry. I forgot already that I did.  
  
Kira: Well class is almost over and you better be glad he's not giving us homework.  
  
Teacher: Alright class. I want you to do problems 17-59 odd on page 220.  
  
Kira: Never mind.  
  
Later that afternoon after school let out.  
  
Saku: Ahhhhh. Such a fun day of school.  
  
Kira: You love school and especially since you sleep half the school day away.  
  
Saku: I'm sorry if I can't ever get enough sleep. It's not my problem if I do that.  
  
Sakura: Actually, it would b... those people look odd. * points to five boys walking down the road. *  
  
Kira: Yeah. But I like the one who has the black, spiky hair.  
  
Sakura: Actually, the one with red hair is kinda cute.  
  
Saku: Who's the really tall one? He looks strange.  
  
Sakura: Saku. You think everyone is strange.  
  
Kira: Probably 'cause she's strange.  
  
Saku: I'm not strange. They are. * points to the boys * Let's follow them!!  
  
Sakura: No! Sa-  
  
Kira: * happy * Wait up!!  
  
Sakura: I'll never get these two. * runs off after them *  
  
Saku: * runs up to the boys and introduces herself * Hi my name is Saku what is yours?  
  
One of the tall boys with black hair, smoothed back with gel.  
  
Boy: Why are you asking?  
  
Saku: Me just Curious that I am.  
  
Boy: Well, I'm Yusuke.  
  
Next the boy with orangeish hair, then the shortest with black hair, then the one with red  
  
Boy: Kuwabara  
  
Boy: Hiei  
  
Boy: Kurama  
  
The tallest with a silvery hair just stands there quietly.  
  
Kurama: * whispers * Yoko, why won't you say anything?  
  
Yoko: * whispers back * I don't like her.  
  
Kurama: * sweatdrop * She's not that bad.  
  
Yoko: I still don't like her.  
  
Saku: * goes up to Yoko * What's your name?  
  
Yoko: You don't need to know.  
  
Saku: Awwwwwww. You're no fun.  
  
Yoko: * sigh* If you really want to know, it's Yoko. But don't go around saying it to every one else. K?  
  
Saku: Ok! * Kira comes up * Let me introduce every one to you Kira! This is Yusuke, Kuwabara, Hiei, Kurama, and.  
  
Yoko: Yoko and why are you telling her?  
  
Saku: She is a friend that she is. * Sakura comes to them, huffing from trying to catch up and Saku introduces them to her *  
  
Yusuke: Well now that we've introduced everybody, can we go.  
  
Yoko: Yes. Please?  
  
Saku: Awww. Can't we stay with you?  
  
Kira: Yes. Please?!?!?!  
  
Sakura: And I wonder why I'm here at this moment.  
  
Kurama: Why don't we let them stay a bit, then let them go.  
  
Kira: Puh-leeeeeeeaaaassssseeeeeeeeeeee???????????  
  
Yusuke: Alright, alright. I guess so.  
  
Saku and Kira: Yay!!!!!!!!!  
  
Yoko: * sarcasticly * All the joy in the world cannot express how happy I am.  
  
Kurama: Oh cheer up Yoko. I'm sure you'll have some fun at least.  
  
Yoko: Don't bet on that.  
  
K. That's it for the first chapter. Hope you like it. I have lots more ideas but you can give me some and I might but them in the story. This really isn't hard to write because I'm obsessed with Yoko and I love to torcher him! You know why? Cause I'm evil. * evil laugh * Um, well I will go know and leave you to your peace that you my be so nice and review for me!!! I want to know what you guys think. Keep looking for when I add a new chapter!! 


	2. The Plan Begins

Disclaimer: I really, really, really, really............... wish I did own Yoko Kurama!!!!  
  
Ok. I'm back again. I hope you all enjoyed the first chapter of Yoko's Worst Nightmare. I have fun in writing it. Several of my friends do to. I've got several ideas for this but you're also going to have to help me out by giving me some ideas for when I do get stuck (and that can happen a lot.) All right. I'm done. Read and enjoy!  
  
Chapter two: The Plan Begins.  
  
Kurama: So, what do guys want to do?  
  
Kuwabara: How 'bout we go to the gym?  
  
Yusuke: Why should we do that?  
  
Kuwabara: Uhhhhhhh. I dunno.  
  
Everyone but Kuwabara: * sigh *  
  
Kurama: Then how about we go to the park?  
  
Saku: Yay!!!!! Park!! * runs off *  
  
Hiei: Does she have any problems?  
  
Sakura: Well, possibly.  
  
Kira: We haven't been able to figure that out yet.  
  
Sakura: But we're working on it.  
  
Saku: * comes running back * Me found one. Follow me!!!!! * runs off again *  
  
Yoko: I think she definitely has problems.  
  
In the park.....  
  
Sakura: It's such a nice day out here, isn't it?  
  
Kurama: Yes it is quite a nice day.  
  
Kira: Except that Saku is running around like a baka again. (baka means idiot if you didn't know)  
  
Sakura: That's just like her.  
  
Yoko: * thinking * Why did I even come here???  
  
Hiei: I know what you mean.  
  
Yoko: Why did you read my mind?  
  
Hiei: It keeps my mind off things.  
  
Yoko: Well, don't do it again. I don't like it when people know how I feel about things.  
  
Hiei: Like that you like soft, brown fuzzy teddy bears?  
  
Yoko: No one is supposed to know that!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Hiei: Ummm, will sorry do?  
  
Yoko: * starts to chase after Hiei who gets a head start * I'll get you for reading my mind you.. you.. short person.  
  
Hiei: * stops and glares at Yoko who has also stopped * What did you call me just now?  
  
Yoko: * starting to panic * Ummmm...... nothing? * runs for his life as Hiei changes after him *  
  
Yusuke: What did Yoko do to get Hiei so mad?  
  
Kurama: He called him short again. You know he doesn't like that.  
  
Kuwabara: Yeah. Last time I did that I almost collapsed from running so hard. It's not easy when Hiei is the fastest person here.  
  
Saku: Yep he go zoom, zoom. Faster than a jet plane.  
  
Kira: Saku. Could you please go run around or something?  
  
Saku: Ummmmm........ Okay! * runs off, then stops and sees Yoko running from Hiei and chases after them calling out Yoko's name about a million times *  
  
Sakura: Uhhhhh, okay. That was odd.  
  
Kira: Shouldn't we go stop Hiei from killing Yoko?  
  
Yusuke: What's the fun of that? Plus I think Saku will get to them before us anyways.  
  
Kurama: That's true.  
  
Sakura: Well, we don't have to worry about saving Yoko from Hiei. We have to save Yoko from Saku. Doesn't look like he's having a good time.  
  
Saku: Come here!! Me want to cut your hair and make it all pretty. Maybe even dye it pink!!!  
  
Yoko: SOMEONE HELP ME, PLEASE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!11  
  
Kira: Should we?  
  
Sakura: Probably.  
  
Kurama: I'll help.  
  
Yusuke: Me too.  
  
Kuwabara: I don't want to get involved in this. You guys can handle this one.  
  
Yusuke: Kuwabara you whimp. It couldn't be that had to catch her?  
  
Sakura: Well, no it's not. It might be easier that we have more people. When she's on a rampage like this it's not so easy.  
  
Kurama: Well we better get started I guess. We'll all go in different directions and try to surround them if we can.  
  
Kira: Sounds good to me. Let's go!!  
  
Yoko: I CAN'T KEEP THIS UP FOR MUCH LONGER!!!!! SOMEONE PLEASE HELP ME BEFORE SHE CATCHES ME!!!!  
  
Saku: Weeeeeeee!!!!! This is fun!!  
  
Hiei: This girl definitely needs some help sooner or later.  
  
After about 20 minutes of chasing Saku and Yoko, they finally caught up to them and surrounded them. They tied Saku up so they wouldn't have this problem again.  
  
Yoko: * laying on the ground trying to catch his breathe a little * I... can't... believe... that... little..... pest......  
  
Saku: * tied up to a tree * Come on guys, untie me.  
  
Everyone: No!  
  
Saku: * pouts * You're no fun.  
  
Sakura: Well if you would stop running around like a maniac maybe we would unite you.  
  
Kira: And I say we find something else to do. This got a little to wild.  
  
Kurama: I second that.  
  
Yusuke: Well I'm tired and sure as heck that mom's worried about me so I should get back.  
  
Kuwabara: I've got a test to study for.  
  
Kurama: Things to do.  
  
Hiei: Demons to kill.  
  
Yoko: Freedom from Saku to find.  
  
Sakura: Speaking of tests, I've got a quiz in geometry to study for.  
  
Kira: And me...... nothing. I guess I'll take Saku home since everyone has things to do.  
  
Kurama: Shall we meet tomorrow?  
  
Sakura: How about at the beach. That would be fun.  
  
Everyone: Okay. Bye!!!!  
  
Kira: * whispering to Saku as she unties her * Saku. I have something I need you to do.  
  
Saku: * fast asleep and untied * * snore, snore *  
  
Kira: Saku!!!!!!!! Wake up!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Saku: * snore, snore *  
  
Kira: * thinks * That's it. I almost forgot about that. Hey Saku. I have jello.  
  
Saku: * jumps up * WHERE JELLO????????? ME WANT JELLO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Kira: You can have some jello when I get you home.  
  
Saku: Really?  
  
Kira: Yes. Now I need you to do something for me.  
  
Saku: Do I get jello if I do?  
  
Kira: Sure. You can have jello afterwards.  
  
Saku: Yay!! Jello for Saku!! Me so happy that I am!  
  
Kira: Okay. I need you to meet me alone when we go to meet with the boys tomorrow. I'll explain then.  
  
Saku: Okay!  
  
Kira: Then lets go home and you my have your jello.  
  
Saku: * runs off saying.. * JELLO HERE I COME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Kira: * sigh * She's hopeless. * runs after her *  
  
I hope all you guys enjoyed this as much as I did writing it. This one isn't as good as the first chapter but I promise it will be better in the next chapter cause I have some pretty good stuff planned for the next two or three chapters. I also want to thank all of you who have reviewed. And I wanted to say something to two people who reviewed. Miss Megumi, I do know that Yoko and Kurama are the same person in the series, but in every fan fic me and my friends write, he some how seperates from Kurama, which I will explain in a later chapter soon to come. Youko, I'm really great that another crazed Yoko fan is here! I'm also a very big fan, and his name? It can be spelled both ways. Yoko is how it's supposed to be spelled, but Youko is an alternate spelling some people use. I used it at first my self till a friend told me how to spell the way it's printed on most things. Well, please R&R for me once again and return for the next chapter I hope will be up soon since I'm not grounded anymore from the computer (which is a long story for another time). Well, Itte marimasu!!!! (which means so long but I'll be back. And it's pronounced e-tay mar-e-mas) 


	3. The Katana Gone Missing

Disclaimer: When have I ever owned any anime show? Maybe some day I'll get the right to own Yoko! Well, maybe not but I can dream!!  
  
Konnichiwa! I'm back with the third chapter of Yoko's Worst Nightmare. I hope you enjoyed the last chapter. It wasn't the greatest but it was sorta funny. At least my friend likes it. She's giving me deadlines at the moment so you'll be getting these chapters quite quickly so you'll have to check in often. Maybe every other day. You just never know. Well this one should be better. I've have this idea and ones for three more chapters after this for a while so I can finally write them. This was inspired by my friend Kira, who has been trying to get me to do this for ages. So I hop you enjoy this. Enjoy!!  
  
Chapter Three: The Katana gone missing.  
  
In the last chapter, every one had went to the park and things got a little out of control. Now, before going off the meet the boys, Saku and Kira meet up to talk.  
  
Kira: Thanks for meeting with me Saku. I just have one little favor to ask of you.  
  
Saku: What would that be?  
  
Kira: Listen up. * whispers in her ear * Do you understand?  
  
Saku: Okay. See ya in a bit!  
  
At the beach....  
  
Saku: Weeeee!!!!! Me love the beach!!! * runs around then into the ocean *  
  
Yoko: * thinking * How in the world did I get bugged into doing this???  
  
Hiei: I'm wondering that too.  
  
Yoko: I told you to stop reading my mind!!!!!  
  
Hiei: Sorry. I got bored. There's nothing to do here.  
  
Kira: Ahhh. I love the beach.  
  
Sakura: Me too. It's such and enjoyable place to be.  
  
Kurama: I quite agree.  
  
Kira: * pulling Hiei's arm * Come on Hiei. Lets go swimming.  
  
Hiei: You'll never get me in there.  
  
Kira: Oh yes I will.  
  
Yoko: * pushes Hiei a bit so Kira can pull him to the water *  
  
Kira: * pulls Hiei into the water where he dives under, trying to hide * Ha! I told you I would get you in here. Thanks for the bit of help Yoko.  
  
Yoko: No problem. Anything to keep him from not reading my mind.  
  
Kurama: Sakura, why don't we go for a swim?  
  
Sakura: Okay. * walks with Kurama out into the water *  
  
Keiko: * comes walking to the beach with Yusuke * Yusuke. Thanks for inviting me to your little get together.  
  
Yusuke: Don't remind me. I can't stand the beach anyways.  
  
Keiko: Ah come on Yusuke. It couldn't be that bad. Who are the others that you meant the other day?  
  
Yusuke: Hey you guys!! Come here for a second. There's someone I want to introduce to you.  
  
Kurama: Oh. There you are Yusuke. Have you seen Kuwabara.  
  
Yusuke: Said he wasn't coming. Everyone else here?  
  
Kurama: From what I know, yes.  
  
Sakura: Hello Yusuke.  
  
Kira: Hi!!  
  
Yusuke: Keiko, this is Sakura and Kira. You guys, this is Keiko.  
  
Keiko: Hello. It's nice to meet you.  
  
Yusuke: Where's Saku?  
  
Kira: Umm, I think she's still out in the water. Yoko! Would you please go get Saku!  
  
Yoko: NO!! There is no way I'm going to get her.  
  
Hiei: * comes running covered in sand * That girl is a menace. I nearly escaped.  
  
Saku: * followed Hiei * Come back here!! Me still want to finish burying you in sand!!  
  
Hiei: See what I mean?!?!?!!??!!  
  
Yusuke: And that girl would be Saku.  
  
Saku: Hello!!  
  
Keiko: Um, Hi Saku.  
  
Sakura: Would anyone like to play volleyball?  
  
Kurama: I would.  
  
Kira: Sounds fun.  
  
Keiko: Okay. Come on Yusuke.  
  
Yusuke: Why not.  
  
Yoko: As long as Saku doesn't play.  
  
Saku: Me want to!!  
  
Kira: I brought jello.  
  
Saku: Me want jello instead that I do!  
  
Kira: It's in the cooler.  
  
Saku: * runs off and starts eating jello *  
  
Yoko: Thank you!  
  
Kurama: What about you Hiei?  
  
Hiei: I think I'll be judge and keep points.  
  
Sakura: All right. Lets play!!  
  
The gang plays volleyball for another hour, the two teams being Yuskue, Keiko and Kira, and Kurama, Sakura, and Yoko on the other. Kurama and his team ended up winning. So after wards, the decided to eat some lunch. They went to find Saku which they found her asleep in the sun.  
  
Sakura: Hey Saku!! Wake up!!!  
  
Kira: It won't work.  
  
Keiko: And why not?  
  
Kira: There's something you have to do.  
  
Kurama: And what would that be?  
  
Kira: Hey Saku!! Lunch time!!!!  
  
Saku: * jumps up * Where's lunch!! Me want to know that I do!!!!!!  
  
Sakura: We were just going to get some.  
  
Kurama: There's a restaurant over there. Let's see what it has.  
  
Saku: Okay!!! * runs over the restaurant *  
  
Keiko: Is she always like this?  
  
Everyone: Yes.  
  
Hiei: I'll catch up with you guys here in a minute. I just want to grab my katana. (Katana=sword)  
  
Kurama: Hiei. I don't think that would be a good idea. What is someone saw it?  
  
Hiei: Then I'll tell them it's fake. Plus I don't need it stolen.  
  
Kurama: All right then.  
  
The rest of the gang hurries to catch up with Saku, then wait for Hiei to come after he grabs his katana.  
  
Voice: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Keiko: Wasn't that Hiei's voice?  
  
Sakura: I think so.  
  
Kira: Hiei I'm coming for you!!!  
  
Kurama: We better go see what happened.  
  
Sakura: Good idea.  
  
The gang finds Hiei on his knees not looking to good.  
  
Hiei: It's.... it's..... it's....... gone!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Kira: * trying to comfort Hiei * What's gone?  
  
Hiei: My.... my.... my..... katana.....is....gone....  
  
Kurama: Where did you last put it?  
  
Hiei: With all... of our... stuff.  
  
Kira: There, there. We'll find it soon enough. * thinking * Gosh. I hope he doesn't find out *  
  
Saku: * comes running up from the restaurant * What's going on?  
  
Yusuke: Hiei's katana was taken.  
  
Saku: Oh. That's bad that it is.  
  
Yoko: You don't know who could have happened to take it?  
  
Saku: Nope. Me was asleep the whole time while you were playing volleyball that I was.  
  
Yoko: * thinking * Sure. I no better. She was probably eating jello.  
  
Keiko: Well, I'm sure it will turn up somewhere sometime. Maybe you just misplaced it.  
  
Hiei: Maybe you're right. It might just be in someone else's stuff.  
  
Kurama: Well, let go have some lunch then go home. This has been one hectic day so far.  
  
Saku: Yay!!!! Lunch!!  
  
At the restaurant...  
  
Saku: * eating very happily * this lums if ferry goofs!!!!!! ( this lunch is very good)  
  
Kira: Some one really needs to help her.  
  
Sakura: She eats too much. Especially at one time.  
  
Kurama: I don't know if there is anything we can do for her.  
  
Yoko: Nothing can help that odd child.  
  
Everyone: Here here!  
  
Saku: All done!!  
  
Everyone: O_O  
  
Kira: Well, I'll take Saku back since she and I are both done. And that she's already made a big enough mess already.  
  
Kurama: Good idea.  
  
Kira: Well come one Saku. * grabs Saku by the arm and pulls her out of the restaurant.  
  
Hiei: I believe I will go too so I can look for my katana and kill some demons to take this off my mind if I can't find it.  
  
Every: Bye!!!  
  
Kira: All right. Now that we're away from them, dija get it?  
  
Saku: Yep! * hands Kira Hiei's Katana *  
  
Kira: Yay!!! Now I have it!!  
  
Hiei: * jumps out of no where * Aha! I knew you had it. Now hand it over.  
  
Kira: No way!!  
  
Hiei: Why not?  
  
Kira: There's only one way I'll give it back to you.  
  
Hiei: And how is that?  
  
Kira: You go out on a date with me.  
  
Hiei: I won't!  
  
Kira: And why not?  
  
Hiei: Because I'll take it from you right now.  
  
Kira: I don't think so.  
  
Hiei: * try's to go after the sword. But when he touches it, it repels him backwards * ouch. How did you do that?  
  
Kira: A little trick I learned with my spirit energy. Spirit item shield!!  
  
Hiei: O_O Well. I guess I will since I can't get it the easy way.  
  
Kira: Yay!!!!!!!  
  
Back outside the restaurant...  
  
Kurama: Sakura.. There's something I wanted to ask you.  
  
Sakura: What is it Kurama?  
  
Kurama: Would you... Like to go out on a date with me?  
  
Sakura: Sure!  
  
Kurama: I thought you would have said no.  
  
Sakura: I don't usually turn down cute guys.  
  
Kurama: * blushes *  
  
Sakura: How about two days from now?  
  
Kurama: Okay. How about the nature museum?  
  
Sakura: Okay then. Bye!  
  
Okay. This was really a long chapter. The longest yet. But I'm sure you guys don't mind. The longer the better. The next few might be funnier. As you can tell, some of gang have dates. But dates aren't always perfect you know!! I'm not sure what I'm going to do after all the dates so put some of your ideas in the reviews. And please R&R for me. I love to see what you guys think of this. And this chapter went up a lot quick than the last. I wrote this almost all in one after noon. Oh, and I will be added other characters from the show as well. Like Jin for instance!! And maybe Shishiwakimaru too. Some of my other favs. From Yu Yu Hakusho! Well, I'll let you go so you can review. I'll try to write another up over this next weekend if I can. Well see!!!! 


	4. The First of Three Dates

Disclaimer: Haven't you figured this out yet?!?!?!?!? But I swear one day to own the Jello company I so much love to this day!!!!! Muwahahahahahahahahahha!!!!!!! * walks away *  
  
Hello again and welcome to the fourth chapter of Yoko's Worst Nightmare. I really hope that you've enjoyed every chapter so far. It's been fun writing them.. Like I said it's really easy to write this story when I want to. Just to let you know a little something, this chapter is about the date that was forced upon Hiei. Like I said, all dates can't be perfect!!!!!!!! Especially in these next few chapters I'm going to write. Well, enjoy!!  
  
What's happened up to now.....  
  
Ch. 1 The girls meet the gang and talked Ch. 2 They all went to the park. What a mess that was. Ch. 3 They all went to a beach and Kira now has Hiei's katana.  
  
And now we begin we Hiei at Kira's house........  
  
Chapter Four. The first of three dates.  
  
Hiei: * in Kira's house * I'm waiting.  
  
Kira: * running around the house * One more minute.  
  
Hiei: * sigh * Why do girls always take this long?  
  
Kira: Ready!!!!  
  
Hiei: Now can we go and get this over with so I can have my sword back?  
  
Kira: Yep yep.  
  
At the restaurant.........  
  
Kira: Ahhhh. Nice night for a dinner at a nice restaurant. What do you say Hiei?  
  
Hiei: * sarcastically * Yes. So much fun it is.  
  
Waiter: May I show you your table?  
  
Kira: Yes please.  
  
10 minutes later........  
  
Kira: Hmmmmmm. What to have? What to have? That is the question. What do you want?  
  
Hiei: I told you. I don't eat this.. this human food.  
  
Kira: Awwwwwwww. Come on. This stuff isn't bad. Here. I'll order something for you.  
  
Waiter: What would you two like tonight?  
  
Kira: We'll have the large pepperoni pizza and two sweet snow sundaes.  
  
Waiter: What was that?  
  
Kira: Sweet snow sundaes?  
  
Waiter: What would that be?  
  
Kira: Ice Cream  
  
Waiter: All right then. I'll be back shortly.  
  
Outside of the restaurant.  
  
Jin: Are you sure this will work?  
  
Saku: Yep yep that it will. Kira-san very scared of these.  
  
Jin: And she won't get mad at you?  
  
Saku: No. Me think she will. So watch out!  
  
Jin: Then lets get started.  
  
Saku: Time for the fun to begin!  
  
Back inside.  
  
Kira: * eating happily * Yum! You should try some.  
  
Hiei: How many times will I have to tell you? I don't eat your pathetic human food.  
  
Kira: I don't care. * Shoves a piece of pizza into Hiei's mouth * There! Now isn't that good?  
  
Hiei: * swallows * Why you little. Actually, it isn't that bad. May I have another? * thinking * Why did I just say that?  
  
Kira: Sure! * Shoves another piece into Hiei's mouth * Now it's time for sweet snow!!  
  
Suddenly, everyone starts running in fear and screaming. Not knowing what's going on, Kira looks around to see a bunch of big, black, hairy spiders running amuck in the restaurant.  
  
Kira: GET THOSE THINGS AWAY FROM ME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Hiei: What? They're just spiders.  
  
Kira: THAT'S THE POINT!! I. HATE. SPIDERS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! * Starts to run around screaming *  
  
Hiei: Actually, this entertainment isn't that bad.  
  
Kira: WHAT DO YOU MEAN?!?!?!?!?!?! THIS ISN'T ENTERTAINMENT! THIS IS TORCHER! * Keeps running around till she looks at the table, grabs the ice cream sundae and Hiei and runs out of the restaurant *  
  
Hiei: This night wasn't half bad.  
  
Kira: * glares at Hiei * Yes it was. The only thing good was I got some sweet snow.  
  
Hiei: Well, I didn't like the food.  
  
Kira: How did so many spiders get it there any ways?  
  
Hiei: Maybe someone did it one purpose?  
  
Kira: Ma. * thinks * Maybe I know who did it. I have jello!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Saku: JELLO!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Kira: I thought so.  
  
Saku: So no jello?  
  
Kira: No jello.  
  
Saku: Aw, Jin. She tricked me. She have no jello.  
  
Jin: Don't worry about it. We'll get you some jello for you later.  
  
Saku: Yay! Jello for Saku!  
  
Hiei: Jin?  
  
Jin: Hello Hiei. Long time no see.  
  
Hiei: What are you doing here?  
  
Jin: Just helping me sis a bit.  
  
Hiei and Kira: Your sister?  
  
Jin: You never told anyone, did you?  
  
Saku: Um. nope.  
  
Hiei: Then wouldn't she be.  
  
Jin: A demon, yes. But only half. Her father was human and we share the same demon mother, a wind apparition.  
  
Kira: No wonder she can run so fast.  
  
Saku: Yep yep. Me go zoom zoom.  
  
Kira: Well, we should be getting back soon so I can clobber Saku for what she did.  
  
Saku: You won't be able to catch me. * Sticks tongue out at Kira * You can come to Jin!  
  
Jin: Only if it doesn't bother anyone.  
  
*Complete silence *  
  
Kira: Okay then, let's go.  
  
They all go over to Kurama's house where they found Kurama, Sakura, Yoko, Yusuke, and Keiko, who are all except Yusuke and Yoko playing cards.  
  
Sakura: Welcome back. How was your date?  
  
Kira: Fine except for the spiders.  
  
Hiei: Boring except for watching everyone running around screaming.  
  
Yoko: I'll be leaving now. Tell me more when I'm not around Saku.  
  
Saku: Aw. Stay for a bit. You haven't met Jin yet.  
  
Everyone else: Jin?  
  
Jin: Hello.  
  
Kurama: I though that.  
  
Jin: I was lost in the arctic, but I found a demon that was kind enough to lead me out. Then he decided to try to kill me. So I had to kill him.  
  
Everyone: O_O  
  
Yusuke: So what are you doing here?  
  
Saku: How do you know my dear brother Jin?  
  
Yusuke, Keiko, Yoko, Kurama, and Sakura: Brother?  
  
Saku: Yep yep that he is.  
  
Yoko: Then.  
  
Jin: Yes, she is a demon. Half to be more precise.  
  
Yoko: That little menace, is. is. demon?  
  
Saku: That I am.  
  
Kira: And she doesn't have an accent like you.  
  
Jin: We were separated as children. We only recently found each other.  
  
Everyone: O_O  
  
Saku: Kurama. Do you have jello?  
  
Kurama: Um, I don't think so.  
  
Saku: Aw. Now I have to go somewhere else to get jello Jin promise to give me.  
  
Kira: Well I wouldn't have mentioned it to get you out of hiding if you didn't set all the spiders amuck in the restaurant.  
  
Sakura: What did she do?  
  
Hiei: While Kira was eating, she took a bunch of big spiders and let them loose is the restaurant. It was quite amusing to watch everyone run every where.  
  
Kira: * smacks Hiei behind the head * No it was not amusing. Plain torture for me and all the other peoples.  
  
Keiko: How did you accomplish that?  
  
Saku: Jin helped me that he did.  
  
Kurama: Why would you do that in the first place?  
  
Saku: Um. me don't know. Just wanted to annoy Kira.  
  
Kira: * hits Saku on head * I still don't see why she would send thousands of those horrible creatures after me.  
  
Saku: Why do you keep hitting my head.  
  
Kira: 'Cause I feel like it.  
  
Saku: Oh, okay. ^_^  
  
Yoko: I still find it odd that Saku and Jin are related.  
  
Everyone: That's the same with us.  
  
Kurama: Well it's late and I think every one should go home now. Who knows what could happen tomorrow?  
  
Yusuke: Kurama's right. I think it's time to go.  
  
Everyone: Bye!!  
  
That's it for the fourth chapter. This one was really fun to write. My friend Kira is hating me for putting the spiders in here. She hates them! Well, I do too, but I got used to them after I moved into the basement where there area a lot of spiders. I did say I would include Jin some how. He'll be in upcoming chapters too as well as Shishiwakimaru and other characters. Well, please R&R for me. And remember, all Jello is mine!!!!!!!!! 


	5. The Nature Museum

Disclaimer: * authouress looking all over her room * Nope. Don't have a legal document saying that I own this freakin' show. Sorry folks.  
  
Wow. It's been a while since I last wrote a chapter. I'm try to write this one quick because I also have a Christmas one I want to get in before Christmas so the last two dates will be in here. As you know, the gang has already had lots of weird adventures and they're just going to get funnier. Well, I hope they will to you guys. Please review even if you have once already because I love reading what you guys have to say about all the chapters. My friend always tells me how she likes it cause I have a printed copy for her, but you guys only review once for me. Well any ways, on to the chapter!!!  
  
What's happened so far.  
  
Ch. 1 - The girls met the gang Ch. 2 - The gang all went a park Ch. 3 - The gang went to the beach Ch. 4 - Hiei went on a date with Kira Ch. 5 - You're reading right now!  
  
Chapter 5. The Nature Museum  
  
As you recall in our last chapter, Kira had forced Hiei to go on a date with her, which ended with her running out of the restaurant in fear of the spiders that were set lose in the restaurant by Saku and Jin. As always, Saku got hit on the head by Kira and still hungered for her dear Jell-O that no one had given her yet. We leave off at the next day, where we find Sakura getting ready for her date with Kurama. Kira and Saku had come over to talk before she left.  
  
Sakura: I can't believe Kurama asked me out on a date.  
  
Saku: Me can't believe that Kira force poor Hiei on date.  
  
Kira: I still can't believe that you and your "Dear brother" let spiders run amuck in the restaurant.  
  
Saku: But that was funny.  
  
Kira: * slaps Saku on head * NO THAT WASN'T FOR THE 1 MILLIONTH TIME!  
  
Saku: Well, Hiei thought that was funny.  
  
Kira: Because he likes to see people in pain like that.  
  
Sakura: Well, how do I look?  
  
Sakura was dressed in khaki pants, a red three-quarter sleeve shirt with roses on it, and red sandals.  
  
Kira and Saku: O_O  
  
Saku: Wow. Sakura-san look good.  
  
Kira: Kurama will like it. ^_^  
  
There was a knock on the door and Sakura went up to answer it.  
  
Sakura: Hello Kurama.  
  
Kurama: You look very nice. Are you ready to go to the nature museum?  
  
Sakura: * blushing * Yes.  
  
Kira: Well just be leaving now. * gets up and starts to walk towards the door when she notices that Saku is asleep on the couch * Oh great. Not again. Hey Saaaakuuuuuuu. You want to go get some food?  
  
Saku: Food?!?!?!? Where?!?!?!  
  
Kira: We're going to get some.  
  
Saku: Yeah!!! Me hungry. No one get Jell-O for Saku yet.  
  
Kira: We'll get some Jell-O later.  
  
Saku: Yay!! * takes Kira's arm and runs out the door *  
  
Kurama: Well, shall we go?  
  
Sakura: Okay.  
  
At the nature museum.  
  
Sakura: This is so much fun! Thanks so much for taking me.  
  
Kurama: No problem. I just love plants for some reason.  
  
Sakura: Maybe because of Yoko?  
  
Kurama: Possibly. Have I ever told you how he got out of my body?  
  
Sakura: Nope. How?  
  
Kurama: Well, it was about three months ago I believe. Hiei and I were in our school science lab trying to finish a project. More like me trying to finish the project and Hiei watching me. Hiei had gotten bored and decided to mix a whole bunch of chemicals.  
  
Sakura: Let me guess. Once he was done, Hiei bumped into you and it spilt all over you, releasing Yoko Kurama.  
  
Kurama: Pretty much. Then we had to hide his tail and ears and convince everyone that he's a new student.  
  
Sakura: Sounds like you two had fun that day.  
  
Meanwhile in the shadows.  
  
Voice 1: I can't believe I'm working with you.  
  
Voice 2: Well, it going to be fun.  
  
Voice 1: * sarcastically * I'm soooooooooooooo sure.  
  
Sakura: That's and odd type of plant. Never seen it before.  
  
Kurama: There are lots of different types in here that most people haven't heard of.  
  
Kurama looked at the plant a little more closely. He could see a new one sprouting just right beside it. He didn't know for sure what was going on but he had a hunch.  
  
Kurama: Get out of the way!  
  
Kurama pushed Sakura out of the way just in time before the newly sprouted plant broke the glass and attack the spot where Sakura had just been standing.  
  
Sakura: W - w - what is that.  
  
Kurama: A man-eating plant.  
  
Sakura: H - how in the world -  
  
Kurama: Yoko get out here right now! I know you did this.  
  
Yoko: * sarcastically * Well how did you know?  
  
Kurama: Who else could make man-eating plants?  
  
Saku: * steps out from where Yoko came * Hello!  
  
Kurama and Sakura: Saku?!  
  
Yoko: Yes Saku.  
  
Sakura: But don't the plants -  
  
Yoko: Have to be raised under a demon influence, yes. Forgot already did you?  
  
Sakura: Oh, yeah. That's right. Hehe.  
  
Kurama: How did she know how to do that?  
  
Saku: I make him teach me that I did.  
  
Sakura: This ought to be great.  
  
Kurama: Two people know how to create a man-eating plant now.  
  
Kurama: Um, we need to deal with the plant you let lose.  
  
Yoko: All right Saku, stop it then.  
  
Saku: You didn't teach me that.  
  
Kurama and Sakura: T_T  
  
Yoko: Well, um. Now we might have a problem.  
  
Kurama: * pulls out rose from his hair * Looks like we'll have to stop it then.  
  
A few hours later, the gang was at Kira's house, where Botan, Keiko, Shizuru, and Yukina were playing cards, Jin, Yusuke, and Kuwabara were talking, and Hiei was trying to get Kira to give his sword back to him.  
  
Hiei: Come on Kira. I went out on a date with you. That's all I had to do to get it back, right?  
  
Kira: I'll give it to you when I feel like it.  
  
Jin: Oh give it up already. She wouldn't give it up to you much less Saku would either.  
  
Hiei: Why won't you give it back?  
  
Kira: Because it's shiny. I like shiny!!!!!!!  
  
Yusuke: Well we all know now that the whole world is helpless. I guess now you'll name the sword shiny since you like it so much.  
  
Kira: That's not a bad idea.  
  
Hiei: Why did you have to give her ideas, Yusuke?  
  
Yusuke: What? I was just asking.  
  
Hiei: And sure. Now I'm really not going to get it back.  
  
Sakura: * knocks on front door *  
  
Kira: I'll get it! * opens door to see Sakura, Kurama, Yoko and Saku * You guys are back early. What happened?  
  
Kurama: Yoko taught Saku how to make a man-eating plant and she set one loose in the nature museum.  
  
Hiei: But how? You would never teach her.  
  
Yoko: I was forced. And if you don't remember she is a demon.  
  
Everyone: O_O  
  
Jin: Don't feel so bad about that mess. That only one who should be mad is Hiei.  
  
Botan: Kira still hasn't given his katana back yet.  
  
Sakura: Kira.  
  
Kira: Sorry! It's shiny. Me like shiny!  
  
Everyone else: We know that.  
  
Sakura: * looks at watch * Oh my gosh! Look how late it is. Mother must be worried.  
  
Kurama: Would you like me to take you home?  
  
Sakura: Um. if you don't Saku. There's going to be no way to get her home without someone taking her. Unless, someone else would volunteer to take her home. * looks at Yoko *  
  
Yoko: Don't look at me. I'm not taking that menace back home.  
  
Sakura: I'll say the magic word.  
  
Yoko: No. Not that. Anything but that!  
  
Sakura: Saku. Yoko has Jell-O.  
  
Saku: Yay!! Yoko give Saku Jell-O!  
  
Yoko: * runs screaming from that house while Saku follows after him *  
  
Kurama: Well that worked.  
  
Sakura: We better go. See you all later!  
  
Well, that's it for this chapter. Sorry not to get it done sooner. I've just been putting it off. I've got a ton of books I'm wanting to read, I'm drawing a comic book, and tons more. I promise to have my Christmas/New Year's Eve chapter up soon. I have this small idea for it so I hope to get it soon whenever I can. Please R&R! I love reading what you guys have to say. Bye for now!! 


	6. A Plastic Tree, the Shiny, and ManEating...

Disclaimer: Don't we all wish that we could own Yu Yu Hakusho now don't we?  
  
Claimer: I do own the plastic tree used in here and my character Saku.  
  
Hello and welcome back to the sixth chapter of Yoko's Worst Nightmare. Please say you are enjoying this. I know my friends do at least. Now some of my ideas are coming from my friends for this fic. We make up a lot of funny things when we're at school. I'm going to enjoy writing the next chapter because both Saku and Yoko get into detention. And you can only imagine what kind of horror Yoko will face in there. But this idea came up about a month ago and I wanted to add it. I just have to figure out how to stretch out part of it. I know my chapters haven't been that good, but bear with me. Well, I'll let you read on now.  
  
Review: Ch. 1- The girls met the gang Ch. 2- They went to a park Ch. 3- They went to a beach Ch. 4- Hiei went on his forced date with Kira Ch. 5- Sakura went on a date with Kurama Ch. 6- Read on to find out!  
  
Chapter Six: A Plastic Tree, the Shiny, and Man-Eating Plants!  
  
Well, it's now the beginning of January and it's time for Sakura to take her Christmas tree down. Well of course, the whole gang was there at her house too. Sakura, Kira, Kurama, Yusuke, Kuwabara and his cat, Iekichi, Botan, Keiko and Yukina were all helping Sakura take down the decorations and tree. Hiei sat in a corner while Yoko sat in another. Last, but not least, Saku was sitting on a couch eating Jell-O, of course.  
  
Kira: Why are we taking the decorations down now. Most "normal" people take them almost right after Christmas. And why are we all helping you?  
  
Kurama: Because we're good friends.  
  
Kira: Oh, right. Well I'll just continue to take my shiny ornaments off the tree.  
  
Sakura: Kira, they're mine. Not yours.  
  
Kira: You don't know that.  
  
Sakura: Maybe I have proof * holds up box that holds the ornaments and has the name Sakura in the upper right side. *  
  
Kira: But look! * Holds up ornament with the name Kira on them *  
  
Sakura: How did you do that?  
  
Hiei: * comes up from behind Kira with a pen * With this.  
  
Kira: Hiei.... Why did you do that?  
  
Hiei: Maybe to prove a point.  
  
Kira: Maybe you should rethink that if you ever want Shiny back.  
  
Hiei: You still have my katana? You named my katana?!  
  
Kira: But it's so shiny. I had to name it that.  
  
Yusuke: Why do you still have Hiei's katana?  
  
Hiei: Yeah. I did go out on a date like you promised,  
  
Kira: Yes... but Saku ruined it so it doesn't count. You have to do something else.  
  
Hiei: Maybe I don't want to. It is mine!  
  
Kurama: Hold on... Hiei...  
  
Sakura: Kira...  
  
Sakura and Kurama: Work this out like adults.  
  
Kira: But I don't want to.  
  
Hiei: Well settle this in our own way.  
  
Sakura and Kurama: FORGET IT. THEY'RE HOPLESS!  
  
Yoko: Really. And how long did it take you to figure that out?  
  
Saku: Not to long!  
  
Yoko: I didn't ask for "your" input.  
  
Saku: Well you never said I couldn't.  
  
Yoko: * Goes back to sulking in his corner * Forget about it.  
  
Botan: Really, you all should try to get along.  
  
Keiko: Um, Botan. I don't think that'll ever work.  
  
Botan: Probably not but it was worth a shot. * goes back to taking down the decorations with Keiko *  
  
Kuwabara: Hey! Have any of you seen Iekichi? Iekichi! Iekichi!  
  
Yusuke: Kuwabara... why do you care for that cat so much? * runs to help Kuwabara *  
  
Saku: La la la la la, la la la la la. I've got more Jell-O, what more could I want?  
  
Hiei: * running after Kira * I said give me that katana!  
  
Kira: I'll never hand it over. Muwahahahahah!  
  
Hiei: Why you litt........ * runs into Saku whose Jell-O goes flying onto Yoko's head *  
  
Saku: M... m... m... my Jell-Oooooooooooooooooooo!!!!!!!  
  
Yoko: M... m... my hair!!!!!! You little insolent! * starts to chase Saku but then stops right in front of the tree * This will stop you. * trys to make the tree into one of his plant monsters, but it doesn't budge * I... I... I can't do it anymore. I'm losing my powers!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Sakura: No Yoko, the tree is...  
  
Yoko: Stop talking! I have to concentrate!  
  
Kira: But Yoko....  
  
Yoko: I said stop talking!  
  
Everyone: YOKO! THE TREE IS PLASTIC!!!!!!!  
  
Yoko: Well you could have said it sooner. * looks at every one who are looking behind him in a dazed look * um, what's going on? * they all point behind his back where a giant man-eating plant is behind him * Oh, that. * everyone runs out of the house except for Saku *  
  
Saku: That's weird. I wonder why everyone ran away. What do you think buddy?  
  
Plant: Arrrrrrrrgggggggggg!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Saku: I didn't know you could speak?  
  
Plant: Arrrrgggg! Arrrrrrrrrgggggggggg!!!.  
  
Saku: Hm, okay. * Walks out with plant. *  
  
3 hours later...  
  
Kira: Is it o-okay to go inside n-now?  
  
Kurama: I believe so. Why don't we go inside?  
  
Sakura: Well it looks clear enough.  
  
Kuwabara: I don't know guys. I've gotta weird feelin' that someone's still here.  
  
Botan: Why doesn't someone see if Saku's still here then.  
  
Kira: I vote Yoko!  
  
Yoko: What! I'm not going. Never would I search for such an insolent.  
  
Kira: All in favor say "I"!  
  
Everyone Else: I!  
  
Yoko: You all are dead when I get back.  
  
Sakura: Bye, * sarcastically * and have fun.  
  
Yoko: * to himself * They'll all pay for this. * walks off to find Saku *  
  
Yusuke: I wonder how long it will take him to find her?  
  
Hiei: Probably not to long if you know Saku.  
  
Botan: I give it two minutes tops!  
  
Kira: One minute.  
  
Kurama: More like 30 seconds.  
  
One minute later...  
  
Yoko: * from a bedroom * Leave me alone you insolent! I said never to touch my hair!  
  
Kira: Yay! I win the bet, one minute. So what do I get?  
  
Keiko: Shouldn't we go rescue him?  
  
Kira: Naw. Leave him be. She won't do any harm. Now what do I get?  
  
Yoko: * from bathroom * Not pink dye! Anything but that!  
  
Sakura: Come on. * grabs Kira's arm and imitates her * And yeah, she's "not" going to do "any" harm.  
  
Kira: Well I did think that she would be able to. But I guess I was wrong. So where's my prize!?!?  
  
Yoko: Please... stay away with that pink hair dye.  
  
Saku: But I want to braid your hair and dye the ends pink and make you pretty!!  
  
Sakura: Saku... please, back away from Yoko and put the hair dye on the ground.  
  
Saku: But why??  
  
Kira: Please just do it. I want to get out of here and claim the prize that I have won.  
  
Sakura: Oh will you please just give it up already! You're not going to get the prize. That was just a fun little game we played.  
  
Kira: Well who would do something like that?  
  
Sakura: Any one. Now came we please just concentrate on stopping Saku here?  
  
Yoko: * hiding behind Sakura * Y-yes. Please.  
  
Sakura: Wow. I thought I'd never see the day when the great Yoko Kurama would be cowering behind a mere human like me.  
  
Yoko: W-with Saku, even the greatest of demons will cower behind humans.  
  
Kira: Well you don't see us cowering, do you?  
  
Yoko: N-no. But t-that's because you know how to stop her, unlike me who fear her.  
  
Sakura: That's why we always do. Cause everyone else is a coward. Now Saku, hand over the hair dye before I have to force you to give it to me.  
  
Saku: But why can't I dye the ends of Yoko's hair?  
  
Sakura: Because it's his hair and he doesn't want it that way.  
  
Yoko: * stoking his hair * Yeah. I like the way my hair is now. No touchy it.  
  
Saku: Well, if you put it that why, I'll go dye my plant's pink.  
  
Sakura, Yoko and Kira: O_o  
  
Kira: Y-you mean they're still here?  
  
Saku: Yeah. They're out back playing baseball.  
  
Sakura: * goes to look out the window, then comes back * Y-yep. T-they're still there.  
  
Everyone else: * looks out window, then cowers in different corners *  
  
Saku: Do you guys not want them here?  
  
Botan: Well, it might be better if they play baseball in someplace where citizens won't see them and we won't have news reporters here asking "Are there really man-eating plants and what were they doing in your backyard?"  
  
Saku: Okay then. I'll tell them to go to demon world again. There they'll have more plants to play baseball with. * walks outside and tells the plants to go home now *  
  
Plants: * walk out onto streets where a portal to demon world opens, then closes when they've gone through *  
  
Kurama: Well it does look like well have some explaining to do.  
  
Well, that's the end of ch. 6. Hope you liked it. And sorry for taking so long. My dad finally put a program on my computer (which still does not have internet) and I can type down in my room now. Though I have to take the file to the one computer that does have Internet. I wanted to do a valentines chapter, but I think it might be a little late. If you guys want me to do one, tell me in a review and I'll make a short one, 'cause I did have an idea for it. Any ways, the next chapter I'll let you know a little about before hand. Yoko ends up in detention with Saku (and you ask why?) Well that'll have to wait until you read it. But some pretty screwed up things can happen. And you'll find out in the next chapter of Yoko's Worst Nightmare! Muwahaha! 


	7. Pencils, Desks, and Cabinets oh my!

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho or any of the characters from it. Just Saku. Even Kira and Sakura aren't mine.  
  
KCchan: Well, I'm finally back with another chapter after what seems like ages. I've been working on four different ones it seems like, even though only one's up. I've barely had time to work on this even though I've had the idea for ages. Most of these came up from when I was at lunch at school. Made up lots of stuff there.  
  
Yoko: Can we just get on with this.  
  
KCchan: Oh, I thought you didn't want to do this.  
  
Yoko: I don't. But the sooner we do it, the sooner it's done.  
  
Kurama: It's not that bad Yoko.  
  
Yoko: Well you're not the one getting hurt in these fics, I am!  
  
KCchan: And it's just about to become more painful.  
  
Yoko: What the hell does that mean?  
  
KCchan: You'll have to read to find out.  
  
Yusuke: Does that mean I get to kick butt in this chapter.  
  
KCchan: Nope. But I can tell you we'll be in school.  
  
Yusuke: Well that sucks. I'll just skip it today.  
  
KCchan: Good then. I'll send Mr. Takanawa after you then. I think he knows where you live.  
  
Yusuke: mumbles   
  
KCchan: Well, lets finally get this started!  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Chapter 7  
  
Pencils, Desks, and Cabinets oh my!  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Sarayashiki Junior High...  
  
Yusuke: yawn Why did I even bother coming to school today any ways?  
  
Keiko: Maybe because Genkai said it's part of your training and she'd kick your butt if you didn't.  
  
Yusuke: She did say that, didn't she?  
  
Botan: You might want to consider that if you don't want to end up dead in a ditch some where.  
  
Kuwabara: I ended up unconscious in a ditch once.  
  
Every one else: Oo  
  
Kuwabara: What!? I was five and the others kids started it. They just wouldn't admit that they did.  
  
Yusuke: All right. Enough of the sad childhood stories, Mr. Takanawa's on his way and I've got to find a way to hide myself in here so I don't get called on.  
  
Out in the hallway...  
  
Saku: trying to get her locker opened Fine. If that's the way you want it locker, I shall hit you with this book bag with very heavy books until you open. starts hitting locker while Yoko comes walking passed her, but stops to see what she's doing   
  
Yoko: What in the world are you doing to that locker?  
  
Saku: I'm hitting it with my book bag that has very heavy books in it.  
  
Yoko: Well I can see that but why?  
  
Saku: It won't open for me.  
  
Yoko: Have you actually tried the combination lock like a normal person.  
  
Saku: Yes but, I seem to have, um, forgotten the code to get in it.  
  
Yoko: sigh Idiots will be idiots.  
  
Saku: I'm not an idiot! I just forget things easily.  
  
Yoko: Whatever. Do you happen to know what classroom Kurama is in?  
  
Saku: No I don't. He doesn't even go to this school. He goes to Mieou High.  
  
Yoko: What! Yusuke's the one that told me he goes here.  
  
Saku: Well now you know not to listen to an idiot. hits the locker again as it opens up Aha! I have finally one against you locker.  
  
Mr. Takanawa: Hey! You two. What are you kids still doing out here in the hallway? The bell has already rung.  
  
Saku: I'm sorry Mr. Takanawa it's just that-  
  
Mr. Takanawa: Don't sorry me. I'll see you both in detention this afternoon after the last classes.  
  
Saku: All right then.  
  
Yoko: But... I don't even go here! I'm just looking for some-  
  
Mr. Takanawa: No excuses. I'll see you both this afternoon or you'll keep getting them. Now both of you get to class!  
  
Saku: Yes sensei. You better listen to him. I hear his bad side isn't one you want to face.  
  
Yoko: Fine, fine. mumbles and walks off   
  
Saku: Hm. Wonder what his problem is? runs off to class   
  
At the end of the day, just before the final bell rings...  
  
Yusuke: Hey Saku! Here you got detention with Mr. Takanawa this afternoon. What'd you do?  
  
Saku: My locker wouldn't open and I was still trying to open it after the bell. Mr. Takanawa saw me on the way to the class and gave Yoko and me detention.  
  
Yusuke, Keiko, Kuwabara and Botan: Yoko?!  
  
Kuwabara: How'd he end up with one?  
  
Saku: He was in the hall at the same time and Mr. Takanawa thought he was a student so he gave him detention also.  
  
Botan: Who ever thought we'd see the day that the famous thief Yoko Kurama got detention.  
  
Brrrrrrrriiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiinnnnnnnnnnnnnnggggggggg   
  
Saku: See ya guys later. Can't be late for detention! runs of merrily   
  
Yusuke: Is it me or is she awfully perky to be going to detention?  
  
Keiko: No. It's not you Yusuke.  
  
In Mr. Takanawa's classroom...  
  
Yoko: Walking in late I'm here, I'm here.  
  
Mr. Takanawa: And why are you late young man?  
  
Yoko: Too much traffic in the hallway.  
  
Mr. Takanawa: Just take your seat and be quiet. I'll be back in a minute. leaves the room   
  
Saku and Yoko are both sitting quietly on opposite sides of the room, when Saku starts to move over row by row towards Yoko. She stops when she's sitting right next to him. Yoko then moves to the front row. It's quiet for the next five minutes until Yoko feels something hit the back of his head. He looks back to see Saku doing nothing. Then he looks down to see a pencil lying down on the ground. He ignores it for now then turns around. A minute later he feels something hit his head again. He looks down to see another pencil and then looks at Saku to notice she's staring at the wall. He ignores it once again but a minute later he once again feels something hit his head, looks to find a third pencil lying there.  
  
Yoko: Will you quit throwing these pencils at me?!  
  
Saku: But I'm not.  
  
Yoko: You're the only other person in this room! Who else could have thrown them at me?!  
  
Saku: My imaginary friend KC-chan.  
  
Yoko: Right. An imaginary friend threw a pencil at me. turns around then feels more pencils hit his head Would you quit it already?!  
  
Saku: But KC-chan told me to do it. I can't deny a request from her!  
  
Yoko: Well don't listen!  
  
Mr. Takanawa: walks in the room What's all this noise?!  
  
Yoko: points to Saku She keeps throwing pencils at me!  
  
Mr. Takanawa: Ms. Yamata! I thought you would no better.  
  
Saku: But KC-chan keeps telling me to.  
  
Mr. Takanawa: I don't care if the governor told you. Don't throw anymore pencils! Just keep quiet until I get back. leaves the room once again   
  
It's quiet for about five more minutes once again, until Yoko hears something then turns around to see two staplers flying straight at him. He quickly dodges them.  
  
Yoko: WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING! THOSE ARE STAPLERS YOU BAKA NINGEN!  
  
Saku: One: KC-chan told me too. Two: I'm half demon!  
  
Yoko: That still gives you no reason to throw staplers at me!!  
  
Saku: Fine then. sits down while Yoko does the same.   
  
It's only quiet for three minutes this time when Yoko once again hears a loud noise and turns around to see a desk flying at him when he stands up to catch the desk so it doesn't make a lot of noise.  
  
Yoko: Why are you throwing desks at me now?!  
  
Saku: Because KC-chan told me and you told me not to throw pencils or staplers at you.  
  
Yoko: Okay then. Don't throw pencils, staplers OR desks at me.  
  
Saku: in a depressing tone Ooooookay.  
  
They both sit down once again and it's quiet for seven minutes this time. Yoko then hears something very heavy being moved and turns around to see a huge cabinet flying at him. He then stands in the way once again and catches the cabinet while falling down to the ground with it.  
  
Yoko: WHY IN THE WORLD ARE YO-  
  
Mr. Takanawa: WHAT IN THE WORLD ARE YOU TWO DOING IN HERE.  
  
Saku and Yoko: points to each other He/she started it!  
  
Mr. Takanawa: I don't care who started it! I just want to know what's going on in here!  
  
Yoko: That girl keeps throwing items at me including ones that would KNOCK ME OUT!  
  
Mr. Takanawa: All right, Saku Yamata, DO NOT throw penci- no, do not throw intimate objects at Yoko!  
  
Saku: mumbles All right Mr. Takanawa. But KC-ch-  
  
Mr. Takanawa: And I DON'T want to hear anything about any imaginary friends.  
  
Saku: Fine.  
  
Mr. Takanawa leaves once again hoping they won't cause anymore problems. It's strangely quiet for about ten minutes then Yoko hears a strange chuckling. He turns around to see Saku asleep at her desk. Little does he know that she is not asleep but just about to begin once again with the torture. Yoko turns around but is then hit with a very large object. He looks down to see a plant in a plastic vase lying on the ground.  
  
Yoko: Why are you hitting me with frickin' plants now?!  
  
Saku: Cause Mr. Takanawa said I couldn't throw intimate objects at you.  
  
Yoko: Well don't throw plants at me either!!  
  
Saku: Fine then. pouts   
  
It's quiet once again but for only two minutes when something comes hurdling threw the air and hit Yoko in the hair. He can tell this time it isn't a plant cause a tail is wagging on it. He picks it up and looks at it.  
  
Yoko: A DOG! WHY DID YOU THROW A DOG AT ME?!  
  
Saku: KC-chan told me too again and it was too cute. You had to have some of the cuteness too!  
  
Yoko: All right. No throwing plants or dogs at me!!!!  
  
Saku: Okay then I won't. sits down again as Yoko does too   
  
It is amazingly quiet for ten minutes again no one happens to be making a sound. Saku is now tapping a pencil on her desk and Yoko is staring at nothingness. The pencil tapping has now irritated Yoko.  
  
Yoko: Will you quiet tapping that pencil of yours before I got nuts?!  
  
Saku: Well sooooorrrrrrrrrrrrrryyyyyyyyyyy mister sourpuss. I will then. puts pencil away   
  
It's quiet for five minutes this time and they are both staring into nothingness. But all of a sudden something flies out at Yoko and lands on his head again, but it starts to attack him and he starts running around the room.  
  
Yoko: GET THIS DA ANIMAL OFF ME YOU NINGEN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Saku: Fine. Heeeeeeerrrrrrrrrrrrreeeeeeeeeeeeee Cheeeeeeeeeeeessssssseeeeeee!!!! Come to mama! the cat gets off of Yoko's head and runs off to Saku's lap where it starts to purr   
  
Yoko: Why the hell would you throw a cat at me?! And why did you name it cheese?!  
  
Saku: Well K-  
  
Yoko: Yea, yes I know now. KC-chan told you but why did you name that animal Cheese?  
  
Saku: Because I was hungry when I got it and had a sudden urge for cheese then.  
  
Yoko: Whatever.  
  
Mr. Takanawa: What in the world are you two doing now?!  
  
Yoko: She's throwing living things at me now is what she's doing. You can't stop this baka no matter what!  
  
Mr. Takanawa: All right. That's it. I would give you another detention but that would just make it worse! Tomorrow after school you both are going to help the janitors on opposite sides of the school! Got it?  
  
Yoko and Saku: Yes Mr. Takanawa.  
  
Mr. Takanawa: No it seems your time is up so just try and make it out of school without tearing it down.  
  
Saku: Yes sir! runs out as Yoko sulks out of the school   
  
Mr. Takanawa: I will never understand those two.  
  
Back at Kira's house...  
  
Sakura: So how'd the detention go you two?  
  
Saku: Fun!  
  
Yoko: Horrible...  
  
Kira: What'd Saku do this time?  
  
Yoko: She threw pencils, staplers, desks, cabinets, a plant, a dog, and a rabid cat named Cheese at me.  
  
Sakura: Now Saku, you know Cheese doesn't like anyone else but you.  
  
Saku: Yep! That's more the reason to throw it at Yoko. I thought he could fend it off.  
  
Hiei: Yoko? Hah! He couldn't even fend off a fly!  
  
Yoko: Are you challenging me shorty?  
  
Hiei: What did you just call me?  
  
Genkai: Hey! Take it outside you too. Yoko and Hiei run outside and start battling Have any of you guys seen Yusuke? He's late for training.  
  
Keiko: I think he said something about an arcade.  
  
Genkai: All right. If he wants to play video games, I've got a good lesson for Yusuke. walks out the door   
  
Kira: Now Saku... What have we learned today?  
  
Saku: Never let demons fight inside a house?  
  
Kira: No...  
  
Saku: Always take staples out before throwing a stapler?  
  
Kira: Well that's something. But the real lesson is-  
  
Saku: Torture is always the best idea!  
  
Kira: No! It's that name-calling is a good way to start fights.  
  
Saku, Sakura and Keiko: Oo  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
KCchan: I guess those are some good lessons. And I include myself in the story somehow. Weird. Any ways, I hope you liked this one cause I had an awful good time writing it. Now I have to come up with and eighth chapter! Please review and give me ideas, suggestions or any comment you have! Oh, and there's also going to be a sequel to this. It's more of a serious story than this. Plus I'm going to have one or two stories where you are the person in it but I won't tell you which YYH guy is the main character. I'll leave you to guess. 


	8. A Messed up Home Economics Class

Disclaimer: sigh You already know this. I don't own anything except Saku.

KCchan: Well, I'm finally back with another chapter of Yoko's Worst nightmare. I had the worst trouble thinking of something to do in this one. Still having trouble now as I'm typing but I think I came up with something good.

Yoko: Does it involve torture of me again?

KCchan: OF COURSE IT DOES!! That's what this fic is all about. Plus I just said that it involves torture of you.

Yoko: Crap.

KCchan: Oh, and you're going to wonder about the whole Sadako thing. It's a tie in from What if Hiei Met… fic. So if you want info on it, go ahead and read it. It's one of my stories. Any ways…

Yoko: Just get on with it.

KCchan: That's what I'm doing! clears throat And _now_ on with the fic.

Chapter 8: A Messed up Home Economics Class

And now we join our group of _friends _(if you can call it that) in a normal school day. But this day just happens to be the start of a new term, and some new classes….

Yusuke: No, this can't be right.

Keiko: What's the matter Yusuke? Something wrong with your classes?

Yusuke: Yeah, I think there is. There's Home Ec. on mine and I didn't sign up for it?

Kuwabara: No, actually it's not wrong. All freshmen have to have Home Ec. now. Look's like we both have it this semester.

Keiko: Me too. I wonder who else has it?

Faint voice coming from behind: Give that back!! everyone turns around to see the matter and find Kira chasing Saku

Saku: Never!

Kira: I said give back my schedule!!

Saku: No! stops as Kira then tries to but falls flat on her face starts laughing

Keiko: What's so funny?

Saku: saying in between laughs Kira… got… aracna science! bursts out laughing

Kira: grabs schedule I don't know what the problem is with it. It's a harmless science class, right?

Yusuke: You like spiders Kira? I never knew that.

Kira: SPIDERS?! Heck no!!! I hate them and can't stand to see them. You remember the incident on my date with Hiei, don't you?!

Everyone: bursts out laughing

Kira: What? What's so funny?

Saku: Hey Kira. You know what the scientific word for a spider is?

Kira: No, why?

Kuwabara: It's an arachnid.

Kira: thinks for a moment, then looks at her schedule I still don't see the point.

Keiko: Arachna science. Arachnid. Do you see what they mean?

Kira: You mean –

Everyone: It's a class about spiders!

Kira: WHAT!! NO ONE TOLD ME THAT!!!!

Saku: That's because you never asked any one. Hope you like dissecting spiders!

Kira: Why you little! starts to chase after Saku again

Kuwabara: Guess we'll see them in Home Ec. too.

Keiko: Probably so.

Yusuke: Guess I'll go home now.

Keiko: I think not. You're not going to skip school today. Plus Genkai is still making you.

Yusuke: Oh crap. Grandma did threaten me with that. Oh well.

A little bit later in Home Ec…..

Kuwabara: Looks as if this is the classroom. Are ya guys ready?

Yusuke: Yeah, whatever. Let's just get on with it.

Keiko: Oh, Yusuke, don't fret about it. Home Ec. isn't that bad.

Yusuke: Whatever. Let's go in already.

They open the door and go inside where they find Kira, Saku, and most surprisingly, Yoko. The teacher hasn't arrived so they all go over to talk to the three where Saku is trying to braid Yoko's hair really tight and take pink marker to his beautiful silver hair.

Kira: You know Saku, Yoko's going to get you back one of these days.

Saku: I don't plan on it.

Yusuke: Well you better cause I really don't know how he always takes this.

Yoko: A lot of practice and a lot of shampoo. And the very expensive kind –

Saku: That you steal from the stores.

Yoko: hits Saku in the back of the head Know one needs to know that!

Yusuke: Wait a minute, what are you doing in this class or even in this school?

Yoko: You remember the detention we had a few weeks back?

Yusuke: Yeah.

Yoko: Well somehow that made me a student of the school and now Mr. Takanaka hunts me down every morning and makes sure I come to school.

Yusuke: Wow. You have the same special treatment as me only Keiko hunts me down every morning instead.

Kuwabara: Has anyone seen the teacher?

Keiko: He should be showing up sometime soon.

Kira: So it's a guy?

Keiko: Yeah, but that's about all I know. The office didn't seem to know much else abou –

Voice: Hellooooooooo class! Sorry I'm late!

The whole class turns to see their teacher walk into the classroom about five minutes late. To the gang, this teacher looks oddly familiar, especially to Yusuke.

Yusuke: whispering to Kuwabara Hey, doesn't her look a lot like –

Kuwabara: Like Turguro, yeah. I'm thinking the same thing here.

The teacher walks to his desk and puts down the folders and papers he was holding and puts on an apron and walks around to the chalkboard where he begins to write his name.

Teacher: finishes writing Hello. My name is Mr. Tugaro. I'll be your new Home Ec. teacher!

Yusuke: holds up hand Um, Mr. Tugaro, do you have any relation to a Turguro?

Mr. Tugaro: Why yes I do! The Turguro brothers would be my cousins. Why do you ask?

Yusuke: Oh nothing.

Mr. Tugaro: If you've ever seen the younger of the two you'll see we have similar appearance.

Yusuke: whispering again I'd say so.

Mr. Tugaro: Any ways, enough about my history, on to baking!! Today we're making…. Chocolate chip cookies! My fav.

Yusuke: whispering God, how are these two related I'll never know.

Mr. Tugaro: All right now! Everyone four at a station. Don't make me pick one for you.

Everyone in the class gets up and go to a station, with Kira, Saku, Kuwabara and Yusuke at one, Keiko going to one with all her friends and Yoko getting stuck with a bunch of girls who kept whispering behind his back. Mr. Tugaro gave everyone their instructions and told everyone to get to work, which they all did. Everything seemed to be going along fine for a good while of the class. Most of all the stations had gotten their cookies in the oven and we're now sitting together chatting, except Kira and the gang, who we're fighting on who would get to put the batter on the pan. Well, all except Yusuke who really didn't care at all.

Kira: Come on! Let me.

Saku: No! Me put the cookies on the pan.

Kuwabara: But I put my heart and soul into this batter!

Kira and Saku: Oo

Kuwabara: What?!

Keiko: walks over How about you all put four each on the pan. We're suppose to make twelve so that will make it even.

Kira: Hm. Good idea. all three put four things of batter on pan and Kira sticks it in the oven OK. All done. Now we wait.

Yoko: I hat this class already. Why do you only bake in this class?!

Saku: You don't just bake! You also sew and learn about family! It's fun. See! holds up a sweater she has just knitted

Everyone else: Oo

Saku: It's for you Yoko! tries to put it on Yoko but he pulls away and she lands flat on the ground only to get up a second later and surprise Yoko, getting the sweater on him There! Now you look prettier!

Yoko: You little brat! This thing itches like crazy! Get it off me!!

Saku: Nope. Me like it on you that I do. It makes you more colorful!

Yoko: glares at Saku as a scream comes from the other side of the room as everyone turns to see who it is

Yusuke: Hey! What's Mr. Tugaro standing on a chair and screaming for? Not that I mind. It's actually kinda entertaining.

Keiko: I'm not sure. It looks like there's something on the ground. But what could scare a person like that?

Kira: burst out laughing

Everyone else: What are you laughing at!!

Kira: He'sscreamingbecauseofamouse!

Everyone else: What?!

Kira: He'sscreamingbecauseofamouse!!

Everyone else: SPEAK MORE SLOWLY!

Kira: He's… screaming… because… of… a… MOUSE!

Everyone else but Yoko: burst out laughing too

Yoko: I don't get it?

Kira: It's just a mouse! I little old mouse is scaring our teacher!!

Saku: Oh, and this is coming from a girl who screams every time she's sees a spider, even if it's the tiniest one possible!!

Kira: hits Saku in the back of the head Oh shuddap!

Saku: Hey! That was unnecessary!

Kira: Not really. Kira and Saku begin to fight as the rest of the class begins to investigate

Mr. Tugaro: Someone! Please get that rodent away from me!!

Kid #1: Why can't you get it? A person like you shouldn't be afraid of a mouse!

Mr. Tugaro: Well, I am. So please! Someone get it away for me!!!

Kid #2: I will! grabs mouse by the tail and throws it out the window There. All done now.

Mr. Tugaro: goes up and hugs Kid #2 OMG! You saved my life. Thankyouthankyouthankyou!

Kid #2: Um. Y-you're welcome?

Mr. Tugaro: All right everyone! Back to class now. You're cookies should almost be done by now.

Everyone goes back to their station and pulls out their cookies, some being burnt, some being under cooked and some being just right, like Keiko's bunch. Kira, Saku, Kuwabara and Yusuke's bunch didn't turn out to bad either. About the same as Keiko. They all saved one to give to Mr. Tugaro and then ate the rest amongst themselves. At about two minutes before the bell, Mr. Tugaro gave everyone their grade for the day.

Keiko: All right. A perfect 100 on it. We did good girls. all of the girls in her group discuss together

Kira: Hey guys! We didn't do to bad. We got 95. I'd say we did pretty well.

Saku: Yep yep. Me say so too. But I'm still not so sure about this teacher of ours. He's very odd that he is.

Yusuke: I'm going to have to agree with you on that one. For being the Turguro brother's cousin, he acts nothing like them.

Everyone: Yep. bell rings

Yusuke: Finally. Home is calling.

Kuwabara: Very.

They all went out of the classroom and on their way home, the gang all traveling together. But on their way out, they all spotted a black figure standing behind a tree, asleep.

Yoko: Hiei? What the hell are you doing here?

Hiei: waking up Huh, oh. Finally. I thought I was going to go nuts out here alone.

Kira: Hiei, nuts? I'd like to see that day.

Hiei: You wouldn't understand this problem of mine. Yoko, you remember the story of the annoying girl following me around?

Yoko: Yeah…

Hiei: Well, I can't take it anymore!!! Night and day all twenty-four hours of it al I hear is _Tee hee hee._ Do you know how annoying that gets?!

Saku: Who is it that's following you around?

Hiei: This demonic child name Sadako. I can't stand her! She tried to kill me and I tried to kill her and we both failed and now she haunts me!!

Kira: Did I hear him right? Did he just say Sadako?

Everyone else: Yes…

Kira: runs up to Hiei, shaking him back and forth WHERE IS SHE?! TELL ME NOW! I MUST FIND HER!!

Saku: Why do you want to find her?!

Kira: Because, SADAKO IS SOOOOOOOO COOL!!!!

Hiei: What do you mean?!?!?!?! This child follows me around and annoys the hell out of me!!

Kira: But, but. She comes out of the TV and she has the creepy eye. What could be any better then that?!?!?

Hiei: ANYTHING!

Kira: Now tell me where she is or I'll beat you to death with your own katana! starts hitting Hiei with his katana

Hiei: Fine, fine! I'll tell you already!! Just stop hitting me!! She's down at the school gate. Go there and you're sure to find her. Kira runs off at the speed of light. After a minute, they here a scream of joy, and the gang goes to see what happened, where they find Kira hugging Sadako to death

Kira: OMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMG!!! I FINALLY FOUND YOU AT LAST!!!

Sadako: _What is she trying to do, choke me to death?_

Yusuke: Looks like it.

Saku: From what we can tell, you're he biggest role model.

Sadako:_ Role… model…? How can this be?!_

Kira: I read all about you and think of what you look like and try to find who was last one to watch the video and, and, and, screams of joy again

Sadako: _Please, get her away!! I can't take this!!! _

Hiei: Now you feel my pain. Try having to be around this constantly.

Sadako:_ I give up! You win for now but I swear I will be back! I have more people to kill! Muwahahahahahahahahahahaha…… _ fades

Kira: Bu-bu-but, there was so much I wanted to ask her and, and, and…. starts to cry

Saku: It's okay. You'll find her another day. Cheer up. Well get some ramen for you and Jell-O for me. Let's go to Sakura's! She'll have some. Kira gets up and her and Saku start to walk away

Hiei: Have I died and gone to… Well, okay, never mind that. They're both out of my hair. I'm free, I'm free!! starts to skip down the street

Everyone: Oo jaws drop

Yusuke: My life has been complete and I've seen the unthinkable. Where's Botan when you need her?

Botan: Right here!!

Yusuke: I didn't mean that!! I was sarcastic!

Yoko: I'd have to agree with you Yusuke. I have now seen the unthinkable. walks off

Keiko: Well, I guess we should go home now. See you later Botan!!

Botan: Goodbye!! Have a good night. watches them walk off Hm…. Now what was I doing?

KCchan: We'll, that was an interesting chapter. And I (for once in my life) got this whole chapter done in one night. ONE NIGHT!!!! Course I didn't get to put it up on the Internet till later the next day but it's up. I really take these based off of me and my friends as well as the show's character. As you know, the real life Kira is VERY afraid of spiders just like her character. You mention it just slightly to her (or call Hiei short) you better run for your life cause she'll be after you like lightning. Lol. Any ways, like I said. If you didn't understand the whole Sadako thing, read What if Hiei Met… It's only got the first chapter up right now but I'm about to start the next chapter (since I finally got this one done). Hope you enjoyed this like my friends "hopefully" will. thinking She's going to kill me for the spiders but love me for Sadako. I'll just get off with a mild hit on the head. Yes! end thinking Any ways, till the next chapter, good bye and happy holidays (will try my best to get at least one more chapter up before the New Year!)


End file.
